I Married a Stupid Higher
by moccatwlv
Summary: Seorang duda beranak satu dijodohkan dengan seorang tinggi yang bodoh untuk urusan bisnis. Hanya urusan bisnis, tapi hati tidak ada yang bisa berbohong. Johnny x Taeyong (JohnYong) NCT feat. Son!David. Mentioned!TaeJen/TaeNnie/JenYong. Domestic!AU. BL


**I Married a Stupid Higher**

Johnny x Taeyong

feat. David

 **Disclaimer! Bully saja saya kalau Anda mau**

* * *

Johnny memencet 5 digit angka pada tombol kunci apartemen, lalu masuk ke dalam. Bau masakan yang sangat diharapkannya langsung menyambutnya begitu ia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Tersenyum lebar, Johnny menutup pintu dan duduk di sofa, menatap punggung sesosok pria yang membelakanginya sedang memasak.

Beberapa lama kemudian, pria itu berbalik dan melepas apronnya. Sekilas, dia membalas tatapan Johnny. Sudah terbiasa, dia memilih menata meja makan dan mengabaikan Johnny.

Memang, sudah menjadi rutinitas dan kewajiban Johnny untuk datang setiap pagi ke sini. Karena pertama, dia mengharapkan sarapan gratis. Kedua, dia harus mengantar-jemput anak pria ini. Ketiga, mereka akan segera menikah.

Ya, mereka akan menikah. Perjodohan untuk urusan bisnis ini dilakukan oleh orang tua mereka. Entah bisnis apa, Johnny tidak tau. Dia bukan CEO perusahaan. Pria yang sedang diawasinyalah sang CEO. Tapi, Johnny tidak dan tidak akan peduli untuk urusan bisnis apa. Yang terpenting adalah dia akan menikahi seorang yang sempurna di matanya.

Setelah selesai menata meja makan, pria itu beralih hendak membangunkan anak semata wayangnya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Johnny. Namun, belum sempat dia melangkah, anaknya sudah muncul berlari ke arah Johnny dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Oh, sayang! Hati-hati!" teriaknya pelan mencemaskan anaknya.

Anak kecil itu menghambur memeluk Johnny. Badan Johnny sedikit terdorong ke belakang, membuat sofa itu sedikit bergoyang. Tertawa, Johnny mengusak gemas rambut anak itu.

Anak laki-laki itu melepas pelukannya, menatap Johnny. "Om antar David lagi, kan?"

Johnny mengangguk tersenyum, membuat David, anak itu, bersorak gembira. Pria di dapur hanya tersenyum geli melihatnya.

David mendekat ke telinga Johnny, berbisik, "Kita beli es krim lagi, ya! Jangan bilang-bilang _appa_!"

Johnny tertawa geli, lalu mengangguk. Telunjuknya bergerak ke mulutnya. "Ssst! Jangan bilang-bilang!"

David meniru pergerakan Johnny, lalu mereka terkikik geli. Sang tuan rumah hanya menggeleng-geleng melihatnya.

"Junseong, kamu belum mandi, kan? Mandi, ya! Terus, kita sarapan. Baru kamu berangkat sekolah diantar om Johnny." pintanya berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia mengelus lembut surai cokelat anaknya.

David mengangguk menurut. Dia turun dan beranjak ke kamar mandi.

"Junseong? Nama Koreanya?" tanya Johnny menoleh ke pria berambut arang itu.

Setahu Johnny, pria itu biasa memanggil anaknya dengan nama David. Sangat jarang mendengarnya memanggilnya dengan nama lain selain David.

Pria itu menoleh, lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia duduk di samping Johnny. Menghela napas lelah.

"Lee Junseong. Itu nama Koreanya."

Johnny manggut-manggut. Dia merasa ada yang janggal dari kebiasaan calonnya.

"Aku hanya memanggilnya dengan nama Koreanya di dalam keluarga. Di luar itu, tidak. Kau tau, dia lebih sering dikenal sebagai David Lee." jelasnya, seakan mengerti yang ada di pikiran Johnny.

Johnny mengangguk. "Aku tau." Dia menatap wajah pria itu. Guratan kelelahan tampak jelas di wajahnya, sebagai efek dari _single parenting_ dan mengurus perusahaannya selama beberapa tahun ini. Tapi, meski wajahnya tampak kelelahan, itu tidak mengurangi keindahan di wajahnya. Membuat Johnny takjub dan memuji dalam hati.

"Jadi," Pria itu memperbaiki posisinya, menghadap Johnny. "di projek selanjutnya, kita-"

"Oh! Jangan bicarakan itu denganku. Aku bukan CEO, Taeyong! Dan, aku tidak mengerti tentang itu!" potong Johnny dengan cepat. Tangannya terangkat, menolak berbincang tentang urusan bisnis.

Taeyong, pria itu, diam. Tampak terkejut. Namun, kemudian tertawa pelan. _Benar-benar bodoh_. "Oh, maaf, Youngho-ssi. Aku lupa."

Dahi Johnny mengerut tidak suka. "Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan -ssi kalau kita sedang di luar acara bisnis!"

"Ah, maafkan aku lagi, Youngho-ya!" Taeyong tertawa pelan.

Johnny hanya menggumam pelan. Suasana hening selama beberapa lama. Tidak ada satupun yang ingin memecah keheningan. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Taeyong yang memikirkan projek perusahannya dengan perusahaan ayah Johnny. Johnny yang pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu ketika dia mendengar kabar dari ayahnya, kabar bahwa dia akan dijodohkan dengan anak temannya, demi kemudahan urusan bisnis.

Hingga kemudian David muncul dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia tampak agak kesulitan dengan seragamnya itu. " _Appa_! Ini susah dikancingkan!" rengeknya setengah berlari mendekati sang ayah.

Taeyong bangkit. Dia mendekati David untuk memperbaiki seragamnya. Sementara Taeyong sibuk dengan anaknya, Johnny mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Hingga tak sengaja matanya menangkap sebingkai foto terletak di atas meja telepon. Aneh. Sebelumnya tidak ada di sana. Karena penasaran, Johnny pun bangkit ke meja telepon.

Foto keluarga. Johnny mengambilnya untuk dilihatnya lebih dekat. Kedua ujung bibirnya naik ke atas melihat Taeyong sedang tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya. Mereka bersama-sama menggendong David kecil.

"Dia cantik, kan?"

Johnny menoleh ke samping. _Sejak kapan dia di sini?_ tanyanya dalam hati. Dia menatap foto itu lagi dan mengangguk pelan.

"Istrimu?"

Pertanyaan Johnny itu tidak dijawab, membuat Johnny bingung. Beberapa detik kemudian, Johnny teringat sesuatu. _Sial!_ Tidak seharusnya dia lupa dengan satu hal penting ini. Astaga!

"Uh, oh! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu! _I'm really sorry_ , Taeyong-a! Aku lupa kalau-"

Taeyong mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyuruh Johnny berhenti. Dia tersenyum tipis. " _It's okay_ , Youngho."

Johnny menutup mulutnya. Dia menelan ludah susah payah. Diam-diam, dia merutuki kebodohannya. Dia menaruh kembali bingkai foto itu ke atas meja telepon dengan kaku.

"Iya, dia istriku, sampai pada akhirnya dia meninggal." Taeyong berhenti, memberi jeda. "Karena penyakit kankernya."

Mata Johnny membelalak mendengarnya. Dia baru tau tentang ini. Dia pikir, mereka bercerai. Memang, Taeyong tidak pernah berbicara tentang istrinya ini.

"Ah, maaf."

Taeyong hanya tersenyum. Matanya meredup, pertanda ia merindukan istrinya. Johnny semakin merasa bersalah, karena telah membawa topik ini secara tidak sengaja. Bukannya berhenti, Taeyong malah meneruskan topik ini, membuat dada Johnny sesak. Oh, ayolah. Mereka akan segera menikah, dan Taeyong masih merindukan mendiang istrinya? Itu melukai hati Johnny. Johnny tau, ini hanya perjodohan atas dasar urusan bisnis, bukan atas dasar cinta. Tapi, dia benar-benar mencintai Taeyong. Masa bodoh apakah Taeyong juga mencintainya, atau perasaan Johnny hanya sepihak. Tapi, kalau dilihat-lihat, Taeyong sama sekali tidak menentang perjodohan ini.

Beruntung, topik ini terputuskan oleh David. Dia menarik-narik ujung jas hitam Taeyong. " _Appa_ , ayo kita sarapan!"

Taeyong menunduk. Tersenyum tipis, dia mengelus pelan rambut David. "Iya. Sebentar, ya. Ajak om juga!"

Johnny menatap mata Taeyong. Syukurlah, matanya sudah kembali normal. Dia memutus pandangan ketika irisnya bertemu dengan iris coklat tua milik Taeyong.

"Iya, David! Ayo kita sarapan, _eomma_!"

Johnny berlari ke dapur dengan David ketika Taeyong memelototinya dengan marah. Mereka berdua terkikik pelan.

* * *

Johnny melepas _seatbelt_ nya, lalu ke luar mobil. Dia berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah David dan berpencar ke tempat David biasa menunggu dijemput. Begitu melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk di bangku taman, dia mendekatinya.

Dia berjongkok di depan David. "Om datang untuk menjemput David Lee!"

David tampak senang. Dia memeluk leher Johnny erat. Hampir saja Johnny tercekik dibuatnya. Beruntung, David segera melepas pelukannya dan turun dari bangku. Mereka berjalan berdampingan ke mobil Johnny. Seperti biasa, mereka tak ayal dari perhatian orang-orang. Perbandingan tinggi mereka berdualah yang menarik perhatian. Rasanya, lucu sekali melihat mereka berdua berdampingan seperti ini.

"Om!"

Johnny hanya menggumam. Dia sedang sibuk memasang _seatbelt_ nya.

"Lapar, om! Kita makan dulu, ya? Om yang traktir."

Tawa Johnny merekah. Tangannya mengusak gemas rambut David. "Baiklah. David mau makan di mana?"

David menggembungkan pipinya. "Om bisa panggil David dengan nama Korea, kok! _Appa_ bilang, kalau om akan jadi ayah kedua David. Jadi, om panggil Junseong saja!"

Alis Johnny terangkat, terkejut. Tapi, kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. Sekali lagi, tangannya mengusak rambut coklat David. "Baiklah, Junseongie!"

"Jadi, Junseong mau makan di mana?"

"Very Very Restaurant!" jawab David bersorak tanpa banyak pikir.

Johnny terkekeh pelan. _Benar-benar restoran favorit David_ , pikirnya. Anak ini tidak pernah menjawab nama tempat makan selain tempat itu. Makanan di tempat itu sangatlah enak, kata David. Johnny pun menjalankan mobilnya ke restoran kesukaan David.

Sesampainya, David yang sudah tidak sabar segera menempati meja pilihannya. Johnny mengekornya. Setelah pelayan datang, mereka memesan makanan.

Johnny menopang dagunya. Sebuah senyum masih terlukis di wajahnya. Sungguh, bersama David membuatnya merasa bahagia sekali. Anak ini benar-benar bahagia, meski tanpa seorang ibu. Membuat Johnny berpikir, _single parenting_ Taeyong tampaknya tidaklah gagal. Anak ini benar-benar tumbuh dengan baik, seolah-olah tidak mempermasalahkan hanya mempunyai satu orang tua. Meski dengan sikap kerasnya, Taeyong hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untuk anaknya. Begitu yang dipikirkan Johnny.

"Om! Om!"

Johnny terlonjak. "Eh, apa?"

Terdengar dengusan. David melipat tangan di dadanya. "Om melamun!"

Johnny meringis pelan. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya. "Maaf, Junseong."

David hanya mencebikkan bibirnya, kesal dan gemas dengan pria jangkung di hadapannya. "Benar saja kata _appa_ , om terlihat bodoh!"

 _Eh?_

"Apa maksudmu, Junseong?"

David mengerang kesal. " _Appa_ bilang, kalau wajah om benar-benar bodoh dan jelek! _Appa_ juga bilang, om tidak bisa berhitung. Otak om kecil. Begitu katanya."

 _Hah?_

Jadi begitu, ya. _Sialan juga mulut manismu, Lee Taeyong!_

Johnny mencoba tertawa, tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru ringisan miris.

" _Appa_ juga bilang, kalau suara om membuatnya menderita insomnia. Katanya, dia tidak akan pernah menyesal menerima keputusan kakek. Apa maksudnya, om? Insomnia itu apa? Keputusan apa?"

 _Deg_!

Kini, jantung Johnny berdetak kencang. Rasanya, dia terbang. Tanpa dia sadari, mulutnya menyinggung senyuman lebar. Dia tak pernah menyangka, kalau Taeyong yang masih merindukan mendiang istrinya ternyata sulit tidur karenanya, bukan karena rindunya terhadap mendiang istrinya membuncah.

"Om! Ih, lagi-lagi om melamun!"

Suara David menyadarkan Johnny. Dia menatap David yang tampak benar-benar marah. Bukannya merasa menyesal, dia malah terkekeh.

"Maaf, Junseongie!"

David masih merajuk. Johnny hampir menyerah karenanya. Tapi, mendadak otaknya mendapat ide.

"Junseong, Junseong kangen _eomma_ , kan?"

David terdiam sesaat. Lalu, mengangguk pelan. Wajahnya menggelap. Tapi, Johnny tau tindakannya tidaklah salah.

"Sebentar lagi, Junseong akan punya _eomma_ baru!"

Sontak David menoleh. Matanya melebar, tak percaya. "Sungguh?"

Johnny mengangguk tersenyum. " _Appa_ mu akan jadi _eomma_ mu."

"Eh? Maksudnya, om?"

Johnny tidak menjawab. Dia masih tersenyum, sedikit terkekeh.

"Tapi, kan, _appa_ laki-laki. Bagaimana bisa jadi _eomma_?" tanya David polos.

Menggemaskan dan sangat polos seperti anak kecil. Begitu yang ada di pikiran Johnny. Dia mencubit pipi David, merasa gemas. "Kamu akan mengerti suatu hari, anak kecil!"

David mendengus keras.

"Om jahat!"

* * *

Taeyong sedang memasak makan malam ketika dia mendengar sesuatu jatuh dari arah kamar. Takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada anaknya, dia pun mematikan kompor dan bergegas ke kamar dengan tergesa.

Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu. Dia menggeleng-geleng begitu melihat David baru saja menjatuhkan sebuah buku dari lemari. Dia berjalan mengambil buku itu. Wajahnya memucat begitu tau buku apa yang baru saja dijatuhkan David. Album pernikahannya dengan mendiang istri.

 _Apakah-_

Sontak, dia menoleh ke David. Anak itu menunduk takut. Dan, yang membuat Taeyong geram adalah, David berdiri di atas kursi yang sudah agak rapuh. Dia menaruh album itu ke lemari paling atas, lalu menggendong David turun dari kursi ke kasur.

"Kamu kenapa, Junseong?" tanya Taeyong agak keras. Dia bersumpah, dia mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk lembut kepada anak semata wayangnya. Tapi, tampaknya kali ini agak sulit.

David semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Taeyong mengerang pelan. Dia berbalik, mencoba menenangkan emosinya terlebih dahulu.

"Junseong hanya kangen _eomma_."

Taeyong sontak berbalik lagi. Dahinya berkerut. David berkata dengan sangat pelan, membuatnya tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas.

"Kamu bilang apa, Junseong? Bisa ulangi untuk _appa_?" tanya Taeyong berjongkok. Kali ini suaranya sudah melembut. Dia mengangkat dagu anaknya agar bisa melihat mata anaknya.

"Junseong kangen _eomma_." ulang David, mulai terisak.

Bahu Taeyong merosot. Mendadak, dadanya sesak. _Ya, Tuhan._

Taeyong mencoba tersenyum. Tangannya bergerak menarik kepala David ke dalam pelukannya, lalu mengelus lembut rambut David. Membiarkan anaknya menangis di bahunya, mengalirkan kerinduannya kepada sang ibu yang sudah membuncah.

" _Appa_ juga kangen _eomma_ , Junseong." bisiknya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Taeyong melepas pelukannya. Tangannya menghapus air mata David. Dia menatap dalam mata coklat anaknya. "Kita doakan yang terbaik untuk _eomma_ di surga, ya."

David mengangguk pelan, membuat senyum di wajah Taeyong merekah. Dia bangkit dan menepuk puncak kepala David. "Junseong mau lihat album, ya?"

Lagi-lagi, David hanya mengangguk. Akhirnya, Taeyong mengambil album itu lagi dan memberikannya kepada David. Biarkan anak itu melepas kerinduannya dengan melihat wajah ibunya lagi, meski dalam bentuk foto lama.

"Kalau sudah selesai, simpan saja di nakas, ya!" pintanya. Dia tidak akan rela membiarkan anaknya menaiki kursi rapuh itu lagi. Tampaknya, dia lupa menggantikan kursi itu dengan kursi baru. Urusan bisnis membuatnya kelelahan untuk sekedar memikirkan kursi baru.

David mengangguk semangat. Dia sudah larut ke dalam kegiatan barunya. Sesekali, mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Tapi, tampaknya ia sedang memuji kecantikan _eomma_ nya.

Taeyong keluar dari kamar. Dia menghela napas panjang setelah menutup pintu kamar. Kepalanya disandarkan ke pintu. Lima detik kemudian, tangannya merogoh saku apronnya, mengambil _handphone_ nya. Lalu, mencari kontak Johnny.

 _Abeoji bilang, besok malam akan ada makan malam di restoran seperti biasanya. Ajak keluargamu. Dan pakai baju yang rapi dan formal._

Taeyong mengunci dan memasukkan _handphone_ nya ke dalam saku apron. Kembali ke dapur untuk melanjutkan memasak makan malam.

* * *

Taeyong membersihkan bekas makanan di mulutnya dengan tisu yang disediakan. Makanannya sudah habis. Tentu saja, dia menghabiskannya dengan tenang dan elegan, seperti yang diharuskan bagi seorang CEO dalam beretika. Tidak seperti tunangannya. Johnny makan dengan berantakan, seperti seorang yang tidak makan selama berhari-hari. Membuat Taeyong ingin melepas benda yang melingkar di jari manis kirinya. Cincin pertunangan.

Tentu saja, hal itu tidak pernah benar-benar ia lakukan. Karena pertama, dia bisa mati di tangan _abeoji_ nya. Kedua, hatinya tidak bisa bohong kalau dia sangat ikhlas menikah dengan seorang yang bodoh.

Taeyong menatap anaknya di samping kanannya yang juga sedang menghabiskan makanannya. Dahinya berkerut bingung ketika anaknya mendorong piring makanannya yang masih menyisakan seperempat porsi.

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan, David?"

David menggeleng pelan. Dia menjatuhkan pipinya di atas meja, lalu menghela napas keras.

Taeyong menoleh ke arah Johnny. Matanya bertanya-tanya. Johnny yang sedang mengunyah daging _steak_ sapi itu hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Dia ingin menjawab 'tidak tau' tapi mulutnya sedang penuh dengan daging _steak_ sapi. Kalau dia berbicara, ludahnya akan muncrat ke mana-mana, dan Taeyong akan marah kepadanya. Tidak hanya itu, Tuan Lee juga akan merasa jijik dan imej keluarganya pun jatuh. Yang lebih buruk lagi, perjodohan mereka akan dibatalkan oleh Tuan Lee. Dan Johnny tidak mau itu terjadi.

Taeyong menghela napas panjang. Tampaknya, dia tau apa yang menyebabkan anaknya tidak mau menghabiskan _spaghetti_ nya, padahal makanan ini adalah salah satu makanan kesukaan anaknya. Setelah kejadian kemarin, sudah barang tentu anaknya masih merindukan sang ibu.

 _Sepertinya album tidak cukup untuknya_ , pikirnya.

Jadi, otaknya menerima sinyal ide yang datang. Meski setengah ragu, tapi dia rela mengorbankan segalanya untuk anaknya. Dia hanya berharap, pilihannya ini adalah yang terbaik dan dia tidak akan pernah menyesali pilihannya.

Lagipula, tampaknya tidak ada yang buruk dari keputusannya.

Dan, ini demi masa depan David.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. Wajah sang mendiang istri muncul begitu dia memejamkan matanya. _Katakan padaku kalau pilihanku tidak buruk dan tidak salah, Jennie_.

" _Abeoji_."

Tuan Lee menoleh. Melihat keseriusan dari balik iris Taeyong, ia pun mengerti. Dia menaruh garpu dan pisaunya ke atas meja.

"Aku ingin mengajukan permintaan, _abeoji_."

"Percepat tanggal nikahku dengan Johnny."

* * *

 **Jeju-do, August 20xx**

Taeyong berbalik, hendak membangunkan Johnny dan David. Tapi, belum sempat dia melangkah, sesuatu yang lembut mengejutkannya di bibirnya. Badannya sedikit terdorong ke belakang, berbenturan dengan meja dapur. Matanya membelalak lebar ketika benda lembut itu semakin memburu bibirnya. Dia memukul dada orang itu, memaksanya untuk melepas tautan mereka.

"Youngho! Sialan kau!" desisnya marah. Dia menatap sengit pria di depannya.

Johnny hanya terkekeh pelan. " _Morning kiss, babe_!"

Taeyong menendang selangkangan Johnny, membuat Johnny menjerit keras.

"Beruntung tidak ada Junseong di sini. Dia belum bangun?"

Johnny tidak menjawab. Dia hanya merintih kesakitan sambil memegang selangkangannya.

Seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan penderitaan orang bodoh itu, Taeyong mengambil nampan berisi piring dan mangkuk makanan sarapan dan membawanya ke meja makan. Lalu, beranjak ke kamarnya untuk membangunkan David. Iya, mereka tidur bertiga.

"Kenapa ditendang, sih? Sakit, tau! Nanti aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu, kamu tau!"

"Masa bodoh!"

Taeyong masuk ke kamarnya, mendapati anaknya masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Dia menggeleng-geleng. Kenapa Johnny tidak sekalian membangunkan David? Ayah yang buruk.

Kaki Taeyong melangkah ke kasur. Dia menyibak selimut besar itu. "Junseongie, bangun, sayang! Sudah pagi."

David mengerang malas. " _Appa_ , aku masih ngantuk!" rengeknya berusaha menarik selimutnya lagi. Tapi, gagal karena tenaga orang dewasa lebih besar darinya yang hanya anak kecil yang masih dalam perkembangan.

"Junseong tidak mau makan? _Appa_ masak _spaghetti_ , loh! Oh, iya! Hari ini, kita juga akan pergi ke toko _pizza_. Tidak mau? Ya, sudah!"

Mendengar dua nama makanan kesukaannya disebut, mata David membuka dengan lebar. Sontak, dia bangun, menahan tangan Taeyong agar tidak pergi. "Iya, iya! Junseong bangun, _appa_!"

Taeyong tersenyum lebar, dia mengacak-acak rambut David yang sudah berantakan. " _Appa_ tunggu di dapur, kalau begitu."

" _Eomma_ , bukan _appa_!"

Sontak, Taeyong dan David menoleh ke ambang pintu. Geram, Taeyong melempar bantal ke arah Johnny. "Aku ini laki-laki!"

Dengan sigap, Johnny menangkap bantal lemparan Taeyong, membuat Taeyong semakin geram. "Tetap saja, kamu ini di bawahku, sayang!"

Taeyong melotot. "Junseong bisa dengar, bodoh!"

Johnny menatap David, lalu menatap Taeyong dengan tatapan menantang. "Memangnya dia mengerti?"

Taeyong mendengus kesal. Dia bangkit dan berlalu ke luar kamar dengan kesal. "Mau kutendang lagi selangkanganmu, _huh_?" bisiknya saat melewati Johnny.

Bulu kuduk Johnny berdiri. Istrinya benar-benar menyeramkan. Spontan, dia menutupi selangkangannya dengan bantalnya. "Uh, oh! Jangan, sayang! Ampuni aku!"

"Tsk! Dasar bodoh!" gumam Taeyong mempercepat langkahnya ke dapur begitu mendengar derap langkah di belakangnya mengejarnya.

Tiba-tiba, dia dipeluk dari belakang. Lalu, terdengar kekehan yang tidak asing mendengung di telinganya. "Kau kena, sayangku!"

"Tunggu nanti malam, ya. Tidak usah pedulikan Junseong. Dia juga perlu belajar dari _daddy_ dan _eomma_ nya." bisiknya menggoda Taeyong.

Kaget, Taeyong refleks menggigit tangan Johnny dan menendang selangkangannya lagi.

\- kkeut -

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Gimpo Airport, August 20xx**

Taeyong kembali dari _rest area_ ke tempat keluarga kecilnya menunggu. Dahinya mengernyit bingung ketika melihat Johnny kelabakan.

"Kau kenapa?"

Johnny terlonjak. Dia berbalik. Lalu, terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. "Anu.. tidak ada apa-apa, kok. Tidak ada yang tertinggal sama sekali."

 _Huh?_ Taeyong semakin bingung. Dia dapat merasakan hawa yang tidak enak dari perkataan Johnny barusan. Aneh. Padahal Taeyong sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal barang tertinggal, atau apa. Tapi, dia mencoba menepis kecurigaannya dan memilih duduk di samping David, mengambil botol minum air putihnya di dekatnya dan meminumnya.

Sementara itu, diam-diam Johnny menghela napas lega. Wajahnya masih agak memucat. Tanpa ia ketahui, sebenarnya mata tajam Taeyong mengawasi gerak-geriknya sedaritadi.

"Kamu ini kenapa, Youngho?"

Johnny tersentak. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka pertanyaan yang sama keluar lagi dari mulut istrinya. "Ah, bukan apa-apa, kok, sayang! Lupakan saja. Aku hanya sedang terkena _jetlag_."

"Tapi wajahmu tidak seperti baru saja terkena _jetlag_. Dan, bukankah kamu tidak pernah terkena _jetlag_?"

Skakmat. Tampaknya Johnny sudah ketahuan berbohong. Aktingnya buruk juga.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari Johnny, Taeyong memilih beralih ke seorang yang tidak mungkin berbohong, David. "Junseongie, _daddy_ kenapa?"

"Oleh-oleh kita tertinggal di vila!" teriak Johnny cepat, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi David untuk membuka mulutnya.

Hening sesaat. Johnny pun merutuki dirinya dalam hati.

Taeyong menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, lalu menggeleng-geleng malu. Benar-benar bodoh suaminya ini.

"Ck! Aku tidak peduli!"

Taeyong bangkit, menggendong David lalu berjalan meninggalkan Johnny dengan barang bawaan mereka.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Panggilkan taksi!"

\- (real) kkeut -

* * *

duh.

saya benar-benar tdk berbakat dlm tema domestic. jadi, kalau ini aneh gajelas jelek etc, i'm really sorry. seribu maaf untuk kalian.

dan maafkan daku bukannya melanjutkan ff sebelah, malah bikin ff baru. tampar saja saya. bully saya sepuasnya.

sebetulnya, saya belum menyusun plot chapter selanjutnya utk ff sebelah, jadi saya memutuskan bikin ff ini dlu. sekalian ngetes apakah klo saya bikin domestic, bisa sebagus punya kakak ipar saya? dan yup, jawabannya adalah TIDAK HAHA:(

ini sebenernya saya udh tulis 650+ kata di hari sabtu kemarin. tp krn stuck dan feelnya ilang, jd saya putuskan utk dipause dlu. dan 650+ kata itu saya hapus tadi pagi, lalu memulainya dengan yang baru lagi karena kurang sreg. tulisan saya jd jelek banget klo feelnya lg hilang hiks.

dan kabar baik untuk yang nunggu ff sebelah punya saya, besok saya akan melanjutkannya (kalau plotnya udh dpt dan udh kesusun). dan klo feelnya bagus sepanjang hari, akan saya update hari itu juga. doakan saja yg terbaik utk saya yaa mwehehe. tp gatau juga besok saya free atau pergi keluar (saya libur dr hr ini smpe minggu krn sklh dipake kakel utk to eheh).

gaenak ya formal2an gini pake saya2an heu.

dan bagi kalian yg (mungkin?) terkejut krn usernya beda, ini aku **moccatm12** hehe. alasanku ganti user? entahlah lol :'v

oke mungkin segini dlu yaa. see you next time /lempar kissbye/ /lambaiin tangan david/

 **NOTE: Johnny dan Taeyong di sini sudah berkepala tiga (antara 30-35) dan umur David 8 tahun yaa**


End file.
